Human Emotion Demon Nature
by KSCmemories
Summary: Sango is a mother of three. Sesshomaru is a father of one. Although he cares for Rin, she can't be his predecessor. Now that Naraku is defeated, it's time that he takes a stand as the rightful son of his father's lands. Will he repeat the same mistakes?
1. Chapter 1

I'll be the first to say that I'm not the biggest Inuyasha fan in the world, but, I do hold a place in my heart for a few characters. In light of this, I will attempt to do my favorite would-be pairing. I'm sorry if there are grammatical/spelling errors, I don't have a beta and I'm doing all of this myself. Also, Sesshomaru may be a little ooc, but the only thing I can say to defend that, would be that in Final Act he seemed much softer, and slightly friendlier towards humans in general. (Rin does end up at the village after all, so he must not hate them too badly.)

I'm doing this because Final act will be starting to air in English sometime in October, or so I hear. I'm so excited than I just had to do something, and so, I did this.

Updates will likely be sporadic and some mistakes are guaranteed. Read and leave a review. Let's just hope it doesn't suck.

_"Thinking"_  
>"speaking"<p>

I clearly don't own Inuyasha...

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Lifeforms.<p>

Time, a vulnerable subject to take into account when one considers anything in life. It would make you weak when you realize that you had only so long for life, or perhaps you had years aplenty of life left in you. Things dulled when days, months, and years edged on into decades where you changed very little, or none at all. The sun would rise without question. The rain pattered the ground without recourse. Seasons were just a passing in time, nothing more. Beings gifted longevity built the assumption that the world as they knew it flowed in a cycle. No one would fully understand such a meaning. After many years of life it was little more than simple truth. This was the plight of one such person, or rather, more accurately, demon. He was still rather young, not yet in his prime for his race. This meant very little due to his sure strength. The lord of his land. A title worthy of great honor, he was Sesshomaru.

He could consider his lifespan a reason for concern purely because he had reasons to mourn death. Not for himself, but rather, the few he could say he cared about. It was a delicate matter, and he made note of this as he walked carrying his gifts for the person of interest. She was a little girl after all, not a demon like himself, merely a mortal. Well, she wasn't little any more either. She was growing into a fine young woman who would soon start heat, bleeding by the guidance of the moon. A fine girl indeed, and one he was very proud of.

She had spent a few years among her kind, among the humans, and soon she would find herself able to find a mate of her own. The years were short, only a handful of them left. Thus, a new choice was going to be made. Rin was enough seasons old that she could decide for herself the path she would take, be it along his side until her dying days, or among the humans. He would still watch over her, no matter her decision. She was his pup after all. He sped up his pace as he thought of this. His pup needed him, he would not make her linger in her waiting.

It wasn't easy for him to admit, but he did care for the girl immensely. Perhaps it was only his sword at first, a passing interest that would fade in time, a good deed done and soon forgotten. That was his initial view. She was a human, no more, no less. She was beneath him, and yet...she was his equal. At least now she was, and he had every reason to believe that soon his pup would need the guidance only a father could give. That was also part of the reason he had set off for the village that had become a sort of home for Rin.

The stench of humans sickened him. They'd rut in the worst of places, failed to bathe, and the emotions that waved off of them made the bile raise in his throat. He realized just how disgusting those humans were very early in his own life. Back when he too, was merely a pup. Without claws, fangs, and a growl worthy of his status he had learned how unkind they were, how unforgiving they could be. He knew back then of the lies, the malice, the deceit. All of it and more rolled at him in waves back then, just as it did now. It took every ounce of his power to contain his anger at their impudence. Still, as much as he would have loved to lose his cool exterior, he remained placid and calm.

_"Humans harmed Rin. Humans treated her poorly, would beat her, reprimand her, starve her..." _He shook his head of those thoughts. _"I must remember my place. They must remember theirs. Rin, she is above them. If she is ever harmed, they will pay."_

Although as a species Sesshomaru found them little more than rabble, a few stood out as decent souls. These humans, although few and far between not only gained his approval, a sparse number, that of which he could count on one clawed hand, gained his respect. No, not all humans were bad creatures. Demons had their fair share of filth brought into the world. Many of even his kind were unworthy of his tolerance, he could agree with that. He could also leave Rin in this particular village because it was friendly towards demons. The humans tolerated him, much as he did them.

Granted, he only tolerated them because it was for the better welfare of his pup. This pup found safety here, and the people she had grown to love were people only he approved of. Truthfully, there were a few souls he wished dearly hadn't also settled down in this particular village, but even so, these lesser lifeforms would look after Rin should trouble arise. Not that there would ever be trouble, not with Rin seeking shelter and training among them. Sesshomaru would forever guard her, and thus, the village, purely for her. Only for Rin.

He only allowed a smile on his face as he saw the hill where many figures played. The scent was a welcomed one that calmed his spirit and it accompanied many more smells. While Sesshomaru couldn't say he hated them, he wasn't exactly fond either. Toleration was the word most fitting for those small children. They were most admirable after all. They were being raised by a single mother, one of great strength, a slayer who was quite worthy of her title. The three children had been growing up strong despite their father's absence in their lives. Still, the absence was one of valor, instead of one with disgust.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled as she went running through the fields and into his arms. He smiled at her only slightly, warmly, before cringing inwardly as three more little ones found the need to cling onto him. "You're back! I hope you'll be staying with us for longer than a day this time. You are, aren't you?" She turned her head sideways, pleading for him to do so. She had been a rather playful child, and still retained that playfulness even now. Her active nature constantly led her into talkative fits that lasted hours when around the demon lord. She often missed him, even if he constantly came bearing gifts and his sound protection. "Please, say that you will?"

"Yes." He nodded, a man of few words when in front of many spectators. "For now." Then he looked down at the other ones hugging him, containing his direct urge to fling them into the air and watch them clatter onto the ground. These were human children, they lacked the proper parenting of a demon. He had raised Rin far better. She was taught simple manners. She didn't tackle people with such open ended excitement. She did with him, but he was her father, that was a different matter entirely. "Go alert the Slayer, I wish a word with her." He scoffed a little rudely at the children, rolling his eyes as they giggled and ran back towards their hut. "They have no sense of decency." He told Rin, a bit of aggravation ghosting his features momentarily.

"Sorry father." Rin had started calling him that after the death of Naraku. A suggestion from Kaede, and although he rarely took advice from humans, he had to admit she had sound reason to offer him the idea. It was helpful for Rin, and as a proud demon, he took care of his pup as best as he could. Allowing her the simple change gave her so much happiness, and it made his heart swell with great pride. "They like you a lot. I will try to talk with them again if you wish. They mean you no disrespect, it is just their way." Yes, she had aged well.

"Pay no mind." He answered, happy that he was finally alone to speak with Rin. "I have pressing matters I need to discuss with you." He sniffed the air, the hormone changes were subtle, but there. Soon, she would have her first heat. She was plenty old enough now to take up a blade. He handed her the satchel filled with things he knew she would need, having had spoken with Slayer Sango before about the matter. "These will be for the coming moon, soon you will feel pain and experience some things you will not be accustom with. I'd advise that you seek out proper help from those I approve before this happens. You will regret being unprepared."

"Yes sir." Rin nodded. "I shall do so. If the problem is medical, would seeking Priestess Kagome's aid be alright?" She looked through the bag, many things were found inside. Medicines, some cloth like bundles, cotton, and other things that she hadn't seen before made up the contents, she wondered just what it was she would undergo.

_"That human woman again?" _Sesshomaru sighed. _"What is Rin's fascination with such a person. Rebellious natures aside, human women baffle me."_ Finally he said, "I would approve." he wasn't fond of Kagome's actions of being quite the rebellious woman. However, she was very protective of Rin. That was something he placed above obedience. She was not his mate, and so he expected a bit of brashness. His little brother was also lacking in basic social code. He could not expect any wench of Inuyasha's to be quiet and respectful. "Slayer Sango as well. I would highly approve if you seek her out in the coming times. Kaede, as always, is yet another I would recommend. She may be growing older, however she is a very wise woman. A proper model for you."

_"Please Rin, go seek priestes_s_ Kaede. It simply would not do if you became like Kagome._ _She is simply unorthodox, even by a human standard." _He watched Rin grow older. He knew the little savage she could be as a child. She was little back then. Her mischievous nature something of a way to help her survive. _"The slayer, elder priestess, or perhaps even one of your little friends. Anyone but Kagome would be preferable."_

"Yes father." Rin nodded.  
>"Rin, you are no longer the child I remember." He spoke calmly. "You are a young woman now."<br>"I know father, but I am still quite young, even Kagome says so." Rin chirped. Kagome still treated her as if she were a child.  
>"You are not so little." He spoke again. "Understand me Rin, Kagome is from a place far different from our own."<br>"I do understand father." Her excitement once again getting the best of her. "I dearly wish I can see it one day."  
>"Impossible," He began with a soft breath. "The request cannot be granted."<br>"Why not?" Rin questioned along with a simple shrug of her shoulders.

Their conversation was interrupted as a shout came from overhead. "Rin!" The young man atop a large catlike beast waved vigorously. He had been gone for many days, and upon his happy face were dark circles. His eyes were heavy, his body tired. Likely, this boy, also a slayer, had grown weary from battle. "Rin, I've returned." He shouted again, hiding his face from the glare of the sun with his hand. His landing was quick, and, he bowed to the great demon before him, gulping down his fear in the process. "Lord Sesshomaru, forgive my interruption. I should have been more careful in my address." He had not realized Rin had company, or else he would have stayed away a bit longer.

Sesshomaru still frightened him. "Stand tall." He waved off the slight annoyance. This was a boy Rin liked, and for what the admittance was worth, among humans he was a fine male. A good mate any human woman would find suitable. He wasn't anyplace near a demon when it came to having the qualities Sesshomaru would have expected, but, Rin was also a human. He would rather marry her off among her own species, than have her whelp half demon young. He then turned, facing Rin. "Spend time with him, I know you wish it."

"Thank you Sesshomaru." Rin chirped mindful of the others around her. She could call him father, and did often when she was alone. Among others, she still called him by name, as he expected of her. "I'll see you at dinner." She gave the tall demon a final hug as she and the boy wandered off. The cat shrunk down into a domestic size before curling up and laying down by Sesshomaru's feet. Growling slightly in a sound he didn't normally make, the cat responded back and he nodded. Then he addressed the other person.

"Slayer, make yourself known." He growled again softly as he sat down in the grass.  
>"My children said you wanted to speak with me." She answered him, following the same actions. "My I ask why?"<br>"There are a few matters that concern me. You are the one I seek on these points of interest." He spoke while pulling his hair away from the wind, the demon cat perched his shoulder triggering much displeasure inwardly.  
>"Concerns?" She wondered what it was that would trouble the great demon lord. "And you seek me out for them." It didn't make any sense.<p>

"Yes." He nodded prying the little fuzzball from his body and placing it in the grass. "I seek your expertise. You see, Rin will soon start the flow of the moon. Because of this, I find she is old enough to take up the proper training of a blade. She needs training to defend herself. No pup of mine will be fully ready to take a mate unless she has the strength for such a commitment. However, she is a human. I would have waited a good twenty more years on a demon pup, she doesn't have such time at her disposal. If she would like to travel with me it would be best she has the means to survive without Jaken giving aid."

"If I may, isn't your skill in combat far greater than mine? I'm honored that you'd request my help for this, but I have not battled since my husband passed on." Sango let out a look sadness that went down into her very core. It had been a few years now, her children now all off the breast, walking, talking, and aiding the village within their spare time. Rin often spent time with her children, but she couldn't help but feel poorly. They had no father. Among the village she was pitied for lacking a man around the hut. Her children needed a father. The only male of influence was Inuyasha, and the brash half demon wasn't exactly the best role model for human children. "I fear I would not teach her well enough."

"A demon cannot train a human." Sesshomaru answered feeling the painful truth Sango blamed herself for. "I would kill her with a single strike. She is merely a human, a woman no less. You are powerful for a human. Your skills are adequate for my needs. It is not I who needs training, it is Rin." This was a formality for him, nothing more. Still, he would often speak with this woman at great length, purely because of the respectable woman she was. "If the mate Rin chooses protects her well, she will find little need in it." He saw Sango stiffen, and then nod, her emotions jetting out in her scent. Depression. "The best I could do is instruct Rin, but she needs someone who could also be a proper opponent. Someone to give her a challenge, teach her, guide her. I cannot do that. I fear I would harm her."

"You could easily kill a lone slayer well versed in combat. I would be little more than a quick strike with your claws." She knew his power well. He wasn't a lesser demon, it would have easily taken all of the strongest slayers of the village to stand a chance, and even then, it would have been a risk at best. In cases such as Sesshomaru, often it took an army of the strongest slayers, monks, and priestesses to even put down a demon of his stature. "I know how to fight, but if my skill had been good enough, I would not have lost the man I love." Sango said softly. "I was weak, unable to save him. Are you sure that you would want her under my wing, undergo my training, when I couldn't save the life of my own husband?"

Actually, it was likely because she was human that he spoke at any length. "You still feel so much regret in something you had little control over." Rin understood him, but this human, this woman would lack his meaning. She could not speak like he could. She could not smell his emotions. She did not understand his instinctual need to protect those who belonged at his side. "Your mate was a monk. Without his power of the tunnel, he could not have defended you properly." Demons had a higher social order, proper codes of conduct. He knew she would not understand. "Instead he did as any man of honor would have done. He gave his life for you and his pups. He was loyal only for you until the end, protecting you. There is little reason to place blame upon yourself." This was the logic of a demon.

Sesshomaru stuck by his theory. Miroku, though slightly lecherous, had been a man who fought and died. He did so to protect his offspring, and his female. It was a sacrifice worthy of merit, even in Sesshomaru's eyes. The man was not powerful, he did what needed to be done...it was the flow of life. "Think on it." Sesshomaru continued. "I will not force you. I would pay you properly for your work. It would no go by unnoticed. This brings me to my second point of interest." He took in a breath to calm himself, although this next topic troubled him highly. "Your brother, he is a fine male of your species, I would tolerate him should he decide to court Rin. The two of them spend time together, and often his scent is on her. However, I wish greatly that she would come with me when the time comes. Somehow, I feel as if she will not go without him." Any demon woman would have known that. Any mate of his, one of whom he would confide in, would have known of his distress without words. Humans were not so gifted in understand.

"My brother is old enough to make his own choices in his life." Her voice was saddened by those words as well. "He travels as a slayer now. Often he isn't home. Regardless, I wouldn't stop him if that is your concern." Sango replied as she pushed her bangs from her eyes. "I will train Rin with the best of my abilities, however I can not promise a positive result. Rin's hands were never made for killing. A wife and mother, I could see that, but I don't think even with any training she could slay a living creature."

"It is not that I wish for her to kill." Sesshomaru grew annoyed at the slayer, still he held his tongue. Rin was fond of the woman and he owed her a great deal. His point on her brother had obviously been missed. He attempted an explanation again. "It is as I said, I will not force you. Think on it carefully." How could he say this without sounding rude? He was unsure. Not that he wanted to sound soft, but he had pity for the children this woman had birthed. "You are my concern, Slayer Sango." He growled bluntly.

"I'm sorry?" She was unsure how to deal with that. The great dog demon, worried about her? It seemed illogical. Even the dumbest person on earth knew a demon of his level never worried about those under them. He did of Rin, but she was a different matter completely. "What have I done to cause you concern for me, if I may ask it plainly?"

"If you ask it plainly, I will speak it so." Thankfully, this woman was not one for games. He felt grateful for that, at the very least. "You have pups that need food and drink. My brother has gifted you his aid. However, soon he will have his own pack. I can smell his mate, she has been pupped. She will start to show and you will no longer have his help." Sesshomaru tried to think of a way to explain, but found nothing in his vocabulary that would suit him. "You will need a proper pack, he can not give you that. He has not marked you, he has not claimed you, and thus, when his pups are delivered into this world, you will be alone."

"Humans work differently." Sango spoke softly. Sesshomaru was worried for her children. Not her, but the mouths she had to feed. Money wasn't infinite, and she was a woman who had to help slay many demons. "We can be single mothers. We know how to do it, even if we find it hard. I won't let my children grow cold and hungry." The life of a slayer was dangerous. She had grown in a family, a village of such people. Still, it was because of her family, her aunts, uncles, her father, her brother...it was all because of the lives they were born into. To train, to fight, to slay those that harmed their own kind. Demon slaying wasn't for the weak. Sadly, it wasn't for children either. Her brother became a victim early on, purely because of those facts.

"What about manners? Training? Raising them takes more than you can offer." He spoke with honesty. This woman, she needed help. "Three pups, that is a handful for even the best pack mother. You are a weak human unable to care for them in the manner they need." He honestly didn't understand it himself. It wasn't his concern. He eyes trailed down, back where the huts sheltered people. Rin was there, her eyes on the children. She looked so happy. Yes. That was why he worried for the slayer. Rin was his pup, but, he was a dog demon. He protected his pack, Sango was apart of that, even if she was removed. Human or not, it made Rin happy.

"Rin is here, and often she gives aid. What would happen if she came with me? What would happen if your brother followed?" Sango's pack was his pack. He was the dominant male, and he had to do what was correct. "No one is left for you here, and you are not Inuyasha's female. You will not be taken by him and you will be alone. Do not take my warning lightly, Slayer. Think on it, I implore you, do that much." The finality in his voice told her he was through and as he stood. He offered her his clawed hand so that she could stand without an issue. He was at least that kind.

He walked away in search of Rin and the children, leaving Sango stuck inside of her mind. She had much to think upon and very little time to do it. She knew Rin would one day go back with him. There was no question about it, and it was almost guaranteed that she would be alone. Inuyasha was a good man, but Sesshomaru was right, when he was a father of his own children, she would be forced to rely on him less. She shook her head to rid herself of her worries. She had so many, all of them surrounding her. She never knew herself, how she would get by.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued.<p>

* * *

><p>And this completes the first chapter. Please leave a review. I will update when I can, but no guarantees on how often that will be.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know I have Sesshomaru acting slightly more gentle, but I think he would be less aggressive after the events of Naraku, especially with Rin living in the village. Anyway, please enjoy the chapter, and leave a review if you care to do so. I love to read them. Also, do the children Sango gives birth to actually have names? I don't think they do, but not being a hard core Inuyasha fan, I could be mistaken. I will give them names but if anyone actually knows what their real names are (if they have any at all) let me know what they are and I will change them post haste.

Please, read and review.

I already stated that I clearly do not own Inuyasha.

"_Thinking"_  
>"speaking"<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Demon.<p>

The night was alight with fire, food turning slowly over hot flames and searing coals. Pots of iron bubbled water for cooking, small boys fed the fire with wood while the woman cooked the meal. Men rested after a hard day tending the fields, hunting, and repairing the many flaws that the huts and houses sustained. Inuyasha made himself known overtly by bellowing profanities and Kagome's shouting of sit commands became a very bothersome outcome. Sango, like a few other mothers bathed children in the cold river water. Rin was aiding Sango, and thus, Sesshomaru wasn't far behind perched on a nearby tree branch, the annoying cat purring as it snuggled into his lap. For the countless time in the past few days, he plucked the annoying demonic ball of fur from his body, growling softly as he allowed his claws a gentle and short run along the small creature.

He rather enjoyed the company of the two tailed beast known as Kirara...as long as the furry creature wasn't actually on him. She was a strong cat demon who's loyalty for Sango was unmatched. It was because of this that he held a level of respect for the cat before him. Most of the creatures of feline instincts were rather spiteful little things. Unwilling to show pride for others, never respectful of values and often times if they weren't mothers, they failed to care about their own kind. Canine instincts, on the contrast, were far more protective by nature. They had many values and a system of balances found within their order. Not that some cats hadn't found ways of doing things of this nature, Kirara surely had, however it was a trait rarely seen.

He pounced from the branch and walked off into the small wooded area ahead. He too had a reason for being. _"Even the best pack mother would understand."_ Sesshomaru thought as he went about catching dinner. _"The slayer does not wish to become a burden." _In his mind, every inconsequential detail had a place, and he often used it to muse things any demon of his normal stature would ignore. _"A family must be fed."_ He assured himself as he wandered in search of simple prey. _"She will know her place, she will understand her position." _

It may have seemed odd at first, but shortly Sango had grown an understanding. She saw him walking away into the distance, and she knew he was off for food. Rin had yet to eat and neither had Sango or her children. Her twin girls were both beautiful and were growing more each and every day. Her son was still young enough to be at her side most of the time. Her children were the light of her life. Now that their father was gone, it was all Sango could do. Keeping up with them was quite a task. She knew Sesshomaru had taken pity on them, but his behavior had been odd as of late. He cared for her family, as it seemed. Sesshomaru was not one for humans, and yet, he gave his aid. She wasn't sure why, and each time she asked him, he would not answer.

Anything he would do for Rin, he also would do for Sango, and her three little ones. While it warmed her heart, it also sent a pang of worry through her heart. _"Am I a bad mother?"_ She often wondered that. _"I never leave them alone too long, I always try to provide food, shelter. I do now, what father had always done. Sure, he wasn't home all the time, but it is the way we lived. I grew up fine, and Kohaku-"_ She cut off that thought. She didn't want to remember his personal hell. One they shared deeply. As much as he repressed some of those memories, they would surface from time to time. She also held back many things she would have said.

Even if Naraku was dead, even when the nightmare ended, it left scars. Deeper wounds than anything she could ever sustain, and deep within the back of her mind, she realized that she herself, would never completely heal. She feared for her children. Would her daughters one day become her? _"No."_ She corrected herself. _"They already are me. They too have a brother, and he isn't old enough to be alone. When our mother died, I too was left with the responsibility to care for him."_ That was the only reason she had become a slayer. Anyone could have run the village when her father stepped down, but she herself wished to become the best slayer. It was her desire to protect her family, and the fact that she had reached his level, and then failed him, her brother, and the village...it troubled her greatly. Watching her daughters, she realized just how much of life was repeating. It was difficult to bear watching, and old fears would easily become renewed.

Riku was the older of the twins, but only by a few minuets. Although they looked the same, she was the slightly taller of the two, and had a smart mouth on her. Sango wasn't nearly as hot headed as a child and so she had no idea where that had come up from. She couldn't say she knew her own mother very well. Sango just assumed that one of her relatives must had contributed the ill mannered temperament. It was no wonder Riku often became angry at the smallest of annoyances. Still, oddly enough, as aggressive as she could be, she was the shyer of the two.

"Here, want help?" Sango could hear her friend behind her.  
>"No, it's alright. I-I can do it." Along with Sei, her second daughter.<br>"Sei..." Kagome sounded upset at the child.  
>"It's alright, it doesn't hurt anymore." She always pretended to be tough.<br>"You don't have to lie." However, that was mostly just a face.

Sango sighed as she looked at the exchange. Sei was a trouble maker, much like her father. The only difference was, she hadn't ever attempted to attract such lechery. It just sort of...happened. It was one thing when a little boy found attraction in girls his own age, it was another entirely when a small girl found interest in other girls. Sango herself was so startled by the news she had taken her daughter to Kagome, thinking Sei was very ill, fearing she was being corrupted by a demon. It became a great shock when her long time friend merely shrugged it off. Then again, she hadn't exactly been thrilled with the explanation Kagome offered either.

"_Trust me, Sei's fine." _Kagome had laughed. _"It's pretty common on my side of the well, although..."_ Her friend had paused then, unsure of how to explain herself. _"It isn't that she's sick, but I can tell you that people on my side don't always take kindly towards that sort of thing. I can't say how people will react. The only way I could possibly explain it for you in a way you'd understand is...well, think of it like Inuyasha. People don't always like him because of who he is, she may be treated the same way."_ Sango hadn't realized just how correct that explanation had been.

While it was true Sei wasn't mistreated like many half demons were, she was often chased away. There were multiple times she had even been beaten, purely because the villagers hadn't taken kindly towards her. Their excuse was simple. Those who did take pity on the girl, only did so because they assumed she was acting as her father would have. She was a great toy to tease as far as the other children were concerned. It wasn't any wonder that the girl wandered off alone many times after a fight. Kagome kept shrugging it off though, and Sango just continued to assume she knew what she was talking about. Kagome was often more angry at others, and hardly ever at Sei. It was clear Kagome hadn't been appalled, and even welcomed Sei in situations when no others would. The entire thing confused Sango.

"Stay still." Sango spoke absently, her mind still on Sei.  
>"Swim!" He couldn't swim yet, that was the entire issue.<br>"Stay here with the other boys, Kisho." They were all in the same stream.  
>"Swim with Sis!" He wasn't old enough. He didn't understand.<br>"Later, when the older girls are done." She just needed to finish washing his hair.  
>"Why?" Why indeed. His face mirrored Miroku far too much for her own liking.<br>"Boys and girls don't bathe together. That's why." She answered in her motherly tone.

Her third child was the male of the house, Miroku's living legacy. Kisho, was still very young, but he was quiet by nature. His sisters more than made up for his lack of ruckus, and he tended to be a rather gentle child. The boy's late father was also rather calm when he wasn't being a holy pervert. Well, once one looked passed his cursed hand. Even after it was purged from Naraku's evil, it still managed to grope every rear it could find. Sango sighed, the memory of the man she loved both amused and angered her. She would give anything just to see him smile, play with his daughters in the grassy fields, hold his son in his arms, lay with her on the cold nights. She missed him and his lechery...the man she loved. Life for her went onward and her family needed her, so here she was, being the devoted parent she must. Fishing her son from the cold waters, and into the warm clean robes waiting for him. She heard an ominous splash followed by giggling.

"Riku!" Rin shouted from her place in the shallow water, dripping wet, and aggravated.  
>"She'll come back." Sango huffed slightly, grabbing hold of her son.<br>"I hope so, Sesshomaru's back there." The water was cold, but the demon lord was colder when angry.  
>"I hope you planned to bathe too." She answered as she helped the girl up from the freezing water, her son on her hip.<br>"I was planning on it later." Rin nodded before stifling a laugh behind her hand at the scene behind her.

"I believe this is yours..." Sesshomaru grumbled out as a naked girl struggled in his arm. He held Riku much like he would have Rin in her younger years, cradled against him as he tried to cover the nude child from view. _"What is wrong with small human children and their constant desire for disobedience?"_ He was unsure, but this girl reminded him much of Rin. Back when she was also a young savage without manners, she would run away too._ "Insufferable. They must learn properly."_ Human children seemed to dislike bathing, and also had an intolerance for cold water.

He had learned this early on with Rin, and had made a habit of searching for hot springs. The favorable outcomes of a happy child was well worth the added effort. Sadly, a spring was a good hike away, and much too far for an evening bath. "You must listen to the adults when given orders." He told Riku, placing her on the ground softly. "Be good for your mother. I do not wish to retrieve you again." Then he addressed Sango carefully. "The woods where I sleep, you'll find your meal there. I've done for you the preparations, be sure they are well fed."

With this he went off again, alone and without awaiting a proper answer. Sango allowed her gaze to rest upon the great dog demon for merely a moment. He was a rather odd man, of this she was sure. If he could not be tamed by a mortal human, surely he would have not found an interest in Rin so long ago. Simply by the fact that he had, surely he had compassion for creatures below his stature, and within this, he too found a place among the humans. Although, it was clear that he would never consider most of them to be worthy of his kindness, let alone barely attain his mercy. He flew overhead a moment later, cloth in hand, and returned back into the forest. Once the children were dressed, Rin and Sango took them into the clearing where rabbit had been cooking on a fire and was now tender. A few bits of fruit also sat on the side atop of a bolder, fresh water in a wooden barrel near the fire. Up on his favorite limb was Sesshomaru, cutting away at the fabric in hand, working in measured grace with a needle.

As the children ate with Rin, he could see the question in Sango's eyes. "Do you seek a word, Slayer?" He did not make eye contact.  
>Sango answered plainly. "I was just wondering why you, of all people, would happen to be sewing fabric."<br>"I need not explain myself." Sesshomaru answered softly, continuing his work.  
>"I never said you did." Sango shrugged."I just find it odd you would be messing around with such poor quality cloth."<br>"Playing." He growled. "Some cloth is adequate for playing, purely because it is poor quality."

"Oh, I know that." She nodded even if he wasn't looking. She didn't say much else for a long time. The sounds of the forest and the laughter of the children made up a large sum of noise. The girls would run in the grass, and Kisho would try and follow. they would climb the trees, and he would cry in frustration when he was unable. finally, when the girls sat down, finally interested in tying flowers together, he curled up by Sei. Neither adult found a need for speech. Sango loved the idle time. A few moments of rest among all of the turmoil the day offered was much appreciated. "Why do you hunt for them?" Her voice was soft, not directed at anyone besides the air, and yet, still she found an answer was being gifted upon her ears.

"Rin wishes it." The snap of thread finished his task and he placed a newly woven bit of cloth over his first.  
>"Thank you." She meant it. He was being extremely kind.<br>"I need no thanks." Whatever he was making, it was sure taking him a while. He had been stitching for several days now, no end in sight.  
>"Are you making a gift for Rin?" Again he started his task, and again Sango watched.<p>

He sighed in exasperation, although, outwardly he didn't look it. With measured breaths, he explained his actions. He knew she wouldn't understand, but nor would she quiet either. Such was the way of the human. "Slayer, among demon households, we care for our young. If a mother is not present, we provide what is needed. We teach what another parent would. We can fill the voids. Rin needed no mother, I cared for her well. I have done my job to raise her, teach her all I can. It is the job of you humans now. You must teach what I cannot. She is a human like yourself, and I am a demon unlike you." He sniffed the air. He knew Sango was interested in him, and his current task. "Rin." He beckoned.

"Yes Sesshomaru." She came to a halt at the trunk of the tree, bowing only slightly. "What is it you wish of me?"  
>"Slayer Sango has an interest in my project. I wish of you, take the children into the village walls." He then jumped down from his place.<p>

Sango was about to protest, but something told her not to even try. What it was, she couldn't really say. Rin did as she had been told, ushering Sango's children away from the unsafe woods. Sesshomaru sat near the fire and returned tired eyes back to his work. "The cloth of the fire rat, surely you know well of the protection it offers?" He could smell her affirmation, but he waited until she said had spoken the truth before he continued. "There are other creatures that also offer similar protection. This hide is made from a type of demonic bat indigenous to the region. It is far more practical for training. Among that, Rin will also need a proper weapon. If you are so interested in my task, perhaps you will do me a favor and inspect for me an item that leaves me baffled."

"I would do my best."She told him. He nodded at her, and again, he jumped up the tree, retrieving what the cloth and hides had been resting on. The item was demonic, a bone structure. Just like Sango's Hiraikotsu, it was a boomerang smaller than her own. "The craftsmanship is wonderful. A beautiful throwing weapon if I've ever seen one." The item was powerful, she could feel the aura it permitted. It was much like Sesshomaru. "What is this made of?" She asked, fearing he implanted his aura directly into it.

"My claw when transformed." He answered simply, showing his hand. He had no finger nail, it was clearly plucked off.  
>"Ow." She shuttered. "That had to hurt."<br>"It matters not." He'd hoped that was clearly obvious. The pain was minor at the moment.  
>"Your demonic energy is rather strong." She grew worried. "Has it been purged of evil intent?"<br>"Demons, by nature, are not evil." Sesshomaru answered. "I wish only the protection of Rin."  
>"I do not understand." Sango's brows furrowed in confusion. "Father always told me, demonic energy was evil by default."<p>

"By nature." Sesshomaru agreed. "Energy is a flow found within life, and on occasion death. Malice and destruction are causes of energy. Purity, often becomes tainted when power is mixed into a being of such capability. However you must remember Slayer, you too wield a weapon of demonic power, because those demons are loyal. They slay in your name, because you are worth their praise. They fight for you. I wish Rin's protection. She will not find harm with my power. I wish her to remain the child I knew so well. Even if she is no longer such a young and defenseless creature."

Sango felt a little skeptical, knowing well of what humans could do with demonic weaponry. Still, Sesshomaru told no lies, he would never let Rin be hurt, least of all by his own power. With that, she assured herself, Rin, and others around her, would be safe. "It is a wonderful gift for her." Her approval made him contented and he nodded accordingly. "You shall teach her the art of slaying demons."

Sniffing the air for a moment, he looked like he was searching for something, and then, with a scowl he was not known for possessing he answered, "You should go back to the village." Instantly, he calmed, realizing what it was. His gaze towards the huts made her look at him in question. He didn't seem bothered by what ever held his attention, but he could sense Sango's imploring questions. "Your son is discontented." He answered. "Go and rest, Slayer."

The small campfire was put out with the barrel of water, ending the night for both of them. He picked up his belongings and trudged deeper into the forest without any more words and without any hesitation. Just as the wolf demons had their homes placed in the mountainous regions, Sesshomaru also held a rather large amount of land, although, most of them were underground. True he was a lord, but unlike the wolf demons, his kind remained scattered and poorly unified. His father was the blame for that, and a reason why he still hated the man.

Stepping into a large cavern he stretched casually, welcoming himself back into his humble abode. He was a great demon, however, he was simple. He preferred things this way. He sniffed the air, something wasn't right. "Jaken." He barked, calling his little green servant. He heard the patter of two slippery feet near him at a hurried pace, although, in admittance, he knew what the matter was before he actually saw his vassal. Annoying though the little creature could be, Jaken had served him well, of that he could agree with. "Give me the latest report, Jaken." He ordered before the small demon could welcome him in an elongated greeting. He was tired and in no mood for play.

"All is the same, Master." Jaken began as he followed behind the great demon lord. "Those of the east are challenging for territory, and we of the noble west aren't gaining any ground. It has been said they you've rut with a woman before the appropriate time, and it is clear that many question your authority. Some have run away, off in search of the eastern leaders." Sesshomaru nodded as Jaken recounted all of the trails being used. His people were once proud, however, Sesshomaru knew that due to his father's less than savory actions, they no longer followed such direct leadership and orders. "They have built packs, my lord. We are starting to become as divided as the wolfs."

"Do not equate my kind with such loathsome creatures." Sesshomaru ordered quietly.  
>"It was never my intention, Master. Honest." Jaken bowed in earnest. He knew better than to get on his lord's bad side.<br>"Enough Jaken, I expect information, not petty graveling." Sesshomaru stood still as he contemplated the situation, further awaiting whatever his vessel would speak.  
>"Ah, yes. There is much to tell, where shall I begin?" Jaken asked, once again please he would not be beheaded by his lord and ruler.<br>"Where ever you fine it convenient Jaken. Do not omit any details." His order was swift, and he quietly found a seat in one of his favorite chairs.

"Yes, Master." Jaken fumbled for a moment, his scaly fingers tapping hesitantly together. He knew Sesshomaru would not like this. "Your people assume that purely because of the fact your brother is a half demon, that you shall also bear a son who isn't a full blooded demon. Some are even spreading rumors that Rin shall take your place. It's simply appalling that they would think that. There are soon to be riots if something isn't done soon." The little toad said before quieting himself.

"It is no surprise than many question my authority." Sesshomaru stood, his long graceful hair billowing around him like silk as he began walking further into his home. "That is the fault of my father. The burden he gave me after his death is mine purely because my brother would never be able to carry out his whims." Sesshomaru explained calmly. "I am taking this burden because it was father's wish." Although he knew not why. He was a strong demon, and could build for himself his own empire, by his own rules.

His father had one rut with a human female, one moment of indecency, and yet he, the eldest son was paying for it dearly. "It isn't any concern of mine how they choose to live their lives." Their walk continued through the cave and onto the other side. A small and cold spring lay before him. "Those who will follow me, know that I am not my father me. Those who betray me, shall face exile, or death. I do not take malice or dishonor kindly Jaken, even from my own noble heritage."

"Of this I know well, Master. What will you have me do?" Although the small toad would not admit it outwardly, he so loved receiving orders. It made him feel needed, and important. Jaken alone, was not a powerful demon who hailed respect. In fact, often times his mouth would invite trouble that seemingly never stopped. He did however, gain a particular level of popularity from the female toads, and marked respect from other daiyoukai such as Sesshomaru. Jaken had no doubts that when his time came to settle down, his child would be serving under Sesshomaru's offspring, as both children followed in their father's footsteps. Jaken silently prayed for such a day. "Anything you wish, my lord?"

"Leave me Jaken. I wish some peace." The little toad did as he was told, scampering off back into the den. Sesshomaru then disrobed, sinking into the cold spring water. "I must find a mate soon." He growled, his word was as good as law. He never voiced a lie. "Inuyasha's woman has been pupped, and a new heir will be born. If I do not do something, I fear there will be great unrest among my people." He nodded, taking in his own order for himself. It really wasn't easy being a male of great strength, but, he accepted every trial unflinchingly. This wasn't really any acceptation for the rule. With that in mind, he enjoyed his bath. Nothing more could be done on this night, and so, he was left to ponder his tasks, and just what his father had gifted him.

-More to come later.-


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Inuyasha. Please, read and review. I hope you are enjoying the fiction thus far.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Human<p>

Mornings were beautiful things. The birds chirped quietly among the trees, the ground was still moist and fresh for the fauna, meaning great hunting for predators. There wasn't anything like devouring a fresh kill, meat uncooked, raw and bleeding. Sesshomaru had made a point never to eat in front of humans. It upset them. Something about chewing a bone with fresh marrow disgusted them. He was unsure why exactly that was, but, he assumed it was because of the way they ate meat. Heating it over fire. It took away the blood, cooked off the vital things needed for demons. Still, they gained nourishment and so he didn't complain at the smell of smoke from the morning fires. Breakfast was on the horizon. He merely chewed at the last piece of rabbit he had caught only moments before.

It had been a few days since he returned to Rin's village. Most of the time he stayed back, far away from the villagers. He took great pride in watching his surroundings. He knew things, people, what was right, what was wrong. His understanding was immense, he just never acted on it. The cycle of life was different for humans. He grew interested, but only because of Rin. Purely because she needed them. Those filthy creatures that beat her so willingly, without a care, they were her life source. They were her kind, and as much as he hated it, she needed to understand them too.

Inwardly, his lament kept him busy. He could not understand why such weak creatures would often abandon each other. Wasn't that counter intuitive? Shouldn't there be safety in large pack numbers? If that really was true, then why had Rin suffered so greatly. There were other humans, children, adults, and elders alike, who suffered from their own kind. He could not place the logic. There was none to be had. _"It could be, that these outcasts betrayed them."_ He would often ponder the reasons humans did the things. His questions drove him mad with anger. _"Now, that is foolish. If it were a matter of distrust, death would be suitable. There is no need in prolonging a worthless existence."_

"_I have not the time to be troubled by such thoughts." _He reminded himself. Still, he took a sigh of annoyance as a small girl came wandering into the depth of the woods. This time, like many others, she looked upset. Even if she hadn't though, he could smell the dried tears, and the faint scent of blood. Her blood. It was Sei, he grimaced inwardly as he followed her._ "The child is at it again. Why?"_ She went deeper then she should have, this forest was considered dangerous for children. She stopped by a rather large tree, curling up near it, her body hiding from sight. The roots were uplifted and made for uneven ground.

"Sei." The slayer would be upset if she found out. This he knew well. "Come." The little girl looked at him. Then she cowered back down again. Obviously, she hadn't wanted to be bothered. "Sei." His order was not a request. His tone daring her to defy him. "Come here." His stance played no games, he was getting angry, even if it was well contained. She ignored him, and he felt himself losing his ability to remain calm outwardly. He approached her slowly before stopping. "_The air..."_ He sniffed again._ "Fear." _He sighed. Surely she would be. Her inability wasn't due to ignorance. Rin had once been the same. It was because of Rin that he understood.

He whimpered softly then. One of pity, one of remorse. "Sei, come." Soft gentle tones. This girl needed that. When he had become so good with dealing with children, he was unsure, but this girl needed him. The foliage rustling told of movement before a sharp cry pierced his ears. She was indeed hurt. Without another moment of hesitation he pounced over, scooping her up into his arms. She had bruises on her body, one upon her face. It angered him. "Who did this." Sei shook her head, telling him all he needed. He spat vulgarities under his breath, this child had been beaten. He wouldn't stand for that. Not this time. His pace was quick as he walked back to the village. He would have flown, but hasty action would not be best. His rage needed tempering, Sei needed solace. His fury would offer her nothing but more fear.

Sesshomaru rushed past many villagers, Rin, and directly into Sango's hut. Sei in his arms. "Slayer..." His voice was soft but also annoyed, the woman was no place in sight. "She's hurt." He whimpered softly again knowing Rin was behind him. Any demon child wouldn't be an issue, but for a human? He growled out in aggravation. Demon children bullied others all of the time. Survival of the fittest. It had to happen. But a human child? A little girl none the less? He knew that humans were creatures who were often ill mannered, but they had better morals than that...at least, he would hope.

Without a word he left the hut again, carrying the child in his arms. His idiot brother would make things worse. Inuyasha would be easily angered, and likely would cause a fight. The half breed belonged no place near Sei, not right now. Without any other place to take the child, he proceeded to walk back to his humbled abode. Jaken would easily be sent off in search of the slayer. This wound was simply flesh. It was not dangerous by any means, she wouldn't be killed by such a light cut. He knew this. Yet, the child was still only that. Her life was a blink of an eye, and for Sesshomaru, the meant she was still a small pup. He, at her age, would be learning how to growl and romp around with others his size. Humans in the world lived differently.

He spoke no words as he entered the cave, only stopping briefly by his bed, placing her small body down for rest. After fetching some water with the wooden pale, he warmed it near the fire Jaken had clearly put out only shortly before. The smoldering embers enough to heat the cast iron pot he poured the water into. It removed the chill that came from spring water. With that, he went to work, cleaning the wounds and cooling the bruises. The child was quiet through it all, fearing him although his touch was nothing other than soothing. "Your mother would be displeased at the battle you faced, child." He murmured.

Sei looked at him confused. "Battle?"  
>"You should not fight." Sesshomaru answered, clearly, she should know that.<br>"I didn't fight anyone." She told him, although he knew that already.  
>"You are still small. It does not bode well, if you continue down this path." He sighed softly. As a father would.<p>

She listened as he continued his speech, careful and concise. "Yet, you did not flee away, you did not submit either." He never understood why humans fought. "It would be commendable, if you were indeed one of my own." In his mind, they were constantly at war, at least, he made it seem like it. Sei knew that Rin liked this man, this demon, and, while Sei wasn't fond of being alone with him, she knew his claws wouldn't harm her. He would never mistreat her. "Such wounds do not belong on a pup." He was lecturing her, but, she made no retort. Only nodding. She knew better than to talk back, his temper wasn't one to provoke. He placed the cloth into the water and looked at her. His eyes searched confused, and sniffing the air, he was unsure why she seemed so careful of him.

"_Rin was never so unsure."_ He thought to himself. _"Perhaps, that is why I find her worthy."_ His sword may have began his rather odd companionship, however, he had always questioned why he kept her at his side. Her presence pleased him. Her smile a sight only few could behold. It would not have been better in a human village, or so he had assumed. Now though, with her friends, as she called them, she found herself opening up in the world. "There was once a time, when she only sought me." Sesshomaru spoke aloud, as if voicing it would make his confusion clear instantly from his mind.

Humans were always confusing. He disregarded it. It meant very little. He stood, going off back into the forest. A tree would gift fruit, and children ate fruit. He had learned that with Rin. It was sweet, and many found it a proper treat. He picked one that looked juicy, although he didn't much care for it himself. Plucking a few more he returned. A handful of berries in his clawed hand. "Eat." His command was kind, he wanted to be trusted. This girl needed him. The why of it? Well, that mattered not. He watched then, in an almost fascination, as Sei tasted the berry. She liked it, she must have, because she picked up another, and then another. "Odd creature." He stated aloud, his voice nearly puzzled.

"I don't think she is all that odd." Rin laughed. That was one thing she never got bored with. Her Sesshomaru was always fascinated by humans, especially children such as herself. Through his aggressive front, past his cold heart, a question lay beating where only she knew. Sesshomaru hadn't ever loved humans, or so he thought. It had been a costly mistake when Rin perished the second time. It was then he understood the compassion he felt towards her. If that hadn't been enough, surely his newly found curiosity in humans offered much amusement. "Slayer Sango has returned from her work in another village. She is waiting by the entrance. I was unsure if I was allowed to bring her inside. The village is busy with rumors, and she's very worried."

"As she should be." Sesshomaru stood then, leaving the last three berries in Sei's hands. "Look after her. I must speak with the slayer, alone."  
>"Yes sir." Rin bowed, taking a seat on the floor near Sei, speaking with the child quietly.<p>

His walk to the entrance of the den was short. Sango was sitting on a nearby rock, he could smell the distress in her scent. "You need not worry." He spoke simply as he neared her. "She will be fine." Yes, she would be, he would make sure of that. He looked at Sango, blood on her uniform. It wasn't hers. Her abilities for fighting were satisfactory, but he didn't like this. This was why Sei had been hurt. "You are not made for killing." Her pups had been left alone, defenseless. "You are made for protecting the young." It was a statement, solid fact, all he knew.

"I'm a working woman, I can't help it." She knew he was correct. His quiet gaze was one of disappointment. "How is she? Sei wasn't hurt badly was she?" Sesshomaru didn't answer her. "Please, tell me she is alright." Sango tried again, seeing if the demon lord would answer her. "I must know!"

"Enough." He answered simply. "My fury cannot be unleashed, but let this be known slayer, I am highly dissatisfied with the way that village runs." With gentleness forced from his being, with very measured breaths, he contained his need for domination. _"She lack understanding. She means no harm."_ He reminded himself. He was known for control. How could one as great as he, with a blood line so strong, become a true lord of he people without a constant collection of his instincts? "Not even my brother, as nonsensical as he is, would harm such a small and weak creature. If he ever came across one of his own kind, no matter how perverse or depraved the pup was, I'd doubt he would cast it aside. Those humans, they have brought forth great injustice. She will not return there."

"That village is her home." Sango retorted. "It is all she's ever known. She needs to go back sooner or later."  
>"Then, it shall be later." Sesshomaru answered before walking back into his home. "Come, Slayer Sango."<br>"Yes." She obediently followed him, knowing that's what would make him happy.

He took her into his domain, something he wouldn't have done on a normal occasion, however, instead of taking her towards her daughter, he led Sango deeper into his small home. He had many rooms underneath the ground cover, and while it seemed plain for a man of his stature, these rooms were not areas for living, but rather areas for storage."It is humbled." Sesshomaru told her. He knew she had been expecting perfection. There were still dirt on some of the rocks, the floor, though covered in simplistic rugs, failed the convince of regular wooden or marbled floors. "I am a demon who prefers simplistic means."

"It is no more humble than my own." She shook her head, this place was rustic, but it was safe, and with his protection, it was far better than her small hut. Of that she knew. There would be no attacks here. No one would dare try. He would murder any trespasser in an instant. Sango had always warned her children, telling them to stay far away from places that were his. "I must thank you, for saving Sei from the forest. I she has become slightly rebellious as of late. She will not stay where there is safety."

"Understand me, Slayer. It is not that I disapprove of you, or the facts surrounding the line of work you so cherish. It is almost commendable that you hold such dear ties for your bloodline. That is why I approve of your brother as I do. However, what you must understand, is that you are a woman, and one without a mate. Who will protect you, your pups, and your honor, when you can no longer protect yourself?" With a calm stance, he wished nothing more than to teach her.

"I honestly don't worry about things like that. I don't have the luxury of fearing death." Sango answered when they finally came to a stop. The walls were covered with racks, all holding rather large weapons. Why she was being shown this? She couldn't understand, but she knew it must hold importance for the words Sesshomaru spoke. "Could it be that you're actually fearful for someone like me?" She found it more of a joke than actual truth, however, she didn't understand the reality behind his question. He gave her a very cold look then, as if that was a stupid thing to even think, let alone say.

"I am a demon. I have no fear of humans, or for them. That is beneath me." Along one of the walls were many types of folded cloth, he selected one and picked it up carefully. He had worn the cloak armor at one time, back when he was just a small pup. One who didn't understand the harsh wind of the world. "It is my job. Rin, she is fond of you, and has considered you family." He explained as he handed Sango the cloak. "I would not be a proper male, if I simply allowed a child such as Sei, to become hurt so often. In am not of your world, and so, I must restrain myself. Those humans, I do not accept them as living creatures worthy of my wrath. They do not deserve my kindness either."

"I can't accept this." Sango could feel the demonic barrier surrounding the garment, knowing full well the power held within each stitch. "It would be dangerous bringing something so powerful into the village. I would fear the worst."

Sesshomaru regarded her for a few moments in silence. Inwardly, he contemplated the difficulty of this woman. "You deny me?" He asked, as if somehow she had just rubbed salt into an open wound. "You disrespect my wishes, Slayer?" His voice was cool and collected, as if it was masking hurt from within. "You know nothing of the trials ahead, you understand little of what your world has already done, what it could do." Sesshomaru never understood humans, but he did hate most of them. Not because of the fact they were lower lifeforms. No, that indeed wasn't the reason. If anything, it saved them from his wrath more than not...but they... "Rin was beaten by your kind." He spoke curtly. "When I found her, she had nothing, and now, you have offered your little girl, your own offspring, that very same fate."

"The girl is only rebellious because she is not safe. Humans will do for her, what they have done for Rin. Absoultly nothing, and Sei will be condemned." How could she live with that? His mind often wondered that. Was this some human law? That they must raise the children with such hate and spite? While it was true the demon world was filled with danger, it was a rarity coming from one's own homeland. It angered him, he was seething with malice. He wished nothing more than a chance, a moment that he could show her Rin's past. Wished that he could prove what that small face had done to him. He, the great Sesshomaru, even he felt weak when he saw Rin. No small creature should ever suffer it, and now it was happening with Sei. "Take your child, take her and go, Slayer." He growled dangerously, his eyes closed as he forced an answer from his trembling lips.

He was ever so tempted to show this woman his power. Force her into understanding. "_It would be so easy." _She was a human woman. He could smell her on him, the very air around him exuded her stance. He founded it most unsettling. He stormed through his abode with power, leaving for his cold water spring, disrobing and entering the water with great haste. He could feel eyes on him, his own pup.

"Rin." He called softly. "Wash the filth from your body, I do not wish to smell it." She stood at the door, and he growled softly, yet it was also without the anger from within. "What?" He was annoyed in general, but his emotions would not flair at her. He would not allow it. She was never to fear him, never to be harmed by his words, or his demonic energy. "You look as if you are baffled, Rin." Ever the inquisitive girl, he had grown accustom with. It was a joy for him, and he often missed the childlike nature he had passed by. He would bathe her, clothe her, watch with inward amusement as she harassed Jaken in many a field. Ah yes, time simply flew by, and now, she was no longer so little.

"Join me, Rin." He invited her casually, but in reality, he missed her at his side.  
>"I'm a girl." Her voice answered as she rocked back and forth on her heels near the door. "I can't."<br>Sesshomaru sighed, his guard lowered for this girl. "You have nothing I have not seen, and I will never harm you."  
>"Girls do not bathe with boys" She spoke, shaking her head again.<br>"Understandable, and often, correct." Sesshomaru shrugged.  
>"Then why ask me, when you know I cannot." Now, Rin was simply confused at her lord. surely he knew a common rule.<p>

"I am most assured you will find the answer simplistic." Sesshomaru smiled slightly looking at the girl, his calm placid stare something of a mystery. "You were not always raised among the humans. There are many rules of this world, and some, under the right context, are made for being broken. I am a lord of this land, and no one would dare defy me. However, beyond that, whilst at my side Rin, you could do no wrong by simply being the daughter I raised into perfection. This Sesshomaru raised you, so that you could live freely of the ties the mortals forced upon you."

That seemed an appropriate answer, and Rin complied. "Why was Sango upset when she left? She looked worried." she asked as she stepped into the area, also removing her clothing.  
>"Do not concern yourself with her at this time." He answered. He thought it would be enough.<br>"You didn't scold her, did you?" Rin knew he had. He was always trying to be a tough demon.

He licked his lips trying to think of a better response, finding none. "Yes." He spoke again. "I did." Taking a scrap of cloth, he wet it and put it over his eyes. He was growing a rather large pain in his head. These humans could be quite the chore. He felt the water ripple around him, the child he once knew was not quite so little anymore. It pained him. If Rin had been a demon, she would still be a child, still like the day he found her. Full of innocence, her merriment abound. It worried him, that he had made poor choices for her early on. "Rin, are you happy with the village?" Naraku had to be dealt with, he knew that, but he regret not having the time with her she needed.

"I don't understand them. I would much rather Jaken." He was her playmate and a babysitter. Sesshomaru nodded at that. Under the cloth, he could still see some childlike playfulness in her as she waved her hands around in the water. Where had the time gone? He didn't know. Naraku took up so much of his time, that death also showed him the time he had lost. It was merely a situation. "I'm used to living with demons." She told him sadly.

"Indeed, you are." Sesshomaru allowed himself amusement at her words.  
>"You will build a strong empire one day, won't you, Father?" Her words were hesitant, and slightly strained.<br>"Yes." Sesshomaru agreed. "It shall be a wondrous place for my people."  
>"I am a human." Rin sighed slowly, her voice seemingly confused. "But, I do not understand them."<br>"What is it that confuses you, my child." He could sense her great unease. _"Most unlike Rin, feeling such uncertainty is unacceptable."_

"It is complicated." Rin answered as she began to wash herself.  
>"Rin." Sesshomaru knew her name spoke all. His command was law for her even now.<br>"I don't understand why they do things...the men are really aggressive, and they have no territory they must fight for." Rin's admittance was almost so quiet he couldn't hear.

Sesshomaru nodded, but he did not speak. He understood her lament. He wished that unifying all the dog demons wouldn't take so long, but he knew Rin would be old and feeble before he ever finished that task. Part of him wondered if he should wait. He was still young, and had other concerns. An heir being one of them. His mind wondered about that fact. Who would he find? There were many females he could pick from, and even more pups without a legacy. Pups he could train. A few of his cousins came forth into his mind. He could train them, raise them for court. That too, was a possibility. He liked having backup plans, and that was one of many. "Will Kohaku become like that?" Rin questioned pulled Sesshomaru from his thoughts.

"Hmm?" He growled softly.  
>"Will he become like the other humans?" Rin asked again, her eyes filled with an odd type of worry.<br>"You like that boy." Sesshomaru answered simply. "You decide."  
>"That isn't an answer." She smiled softly, as if trying to find humor in what he had said.<br>"It is." Sesshomaru answered simply. "You need not comprehend, yet."

He stood, his long hair cloaking his body, and walked under the falling water, letting the harsh cold beat down on his body. He liked this feeling, the feeling of the world. With his eyes closed he allowed himself some time for quiet, time for careful planning. He was a powerful demon, it was imperative that he remember that. He hated leaving Rin by herself, but he had other plans. He thought on it, but his body did not waver, not even after he had decided on his intended task. "Rin, I must take my leave for a few days. If you wish it, you may come with me. However, if you chose to stay here, I will return soon."

She knew he had spoken that for her own welfare, but she also knew that his time away would not be forever. As much as he needed her, so did Slayer Sango. She knew that was something demons wouldn't understand. Not like a human girl would at any rate. "I shall stay here, if it is in your will for me to do so. This Rin wants nothing more than to make you happy." She never knew why, but she would always speak formally when seeing him off on a journey. It seemed the proper thing she should do, and Jaken had always done the same. Where most children hugged their fathers, brothers, uncles, and even best friends, she would never touch him, instead she acted as a peasant. She would always mimic Jaken. Try though he might, Sesshomaru could never teach Rin otherwise.

He nodded. "That most pleases me." He spoke quietly before exiting the cold water and drying himself on one of the furs he had collected for such the occasion. With that he dressed, and without a word of farewell, he walked away from his humble abode. Through the forest he went in search of a proper solution, one he feared didn't have an answer. Rin, if she were a pup, a real one, one of his blood...then she would be his heir, rightfully so. She was a child worthy of him, she was his, in both life and in death.

His burden.  
>His ward.<br>His pup...his daughter.  
>He sighed quietly. It was easy for him to forget. Rin, once a pitiful creature in his eyes, now she was a girl of value, valor, and pride.<p>

His travel was one of great length, for he knew where he was needed. Inside a cavern, not far away from where his mother lived was a cave filled with demons, ones such like himself. He was the son of a lord, and that lord had a following that was so immense, it made those of the wolf tribes look little more than a tiny village in comparison. Inside this abode, was a dog demon whom he had a fondness of. "You should not be standing." He spoke quietly, knowing his words would be carried upon his breath for her ears alone. "Not when your time is so soon to come."

"Lord Sesshomaru. It is a pleasure." The dog demon was a beauty to be seen, although, she did not have a human form. She was a thoroughbred of honorable standing. In her younger years, she was perhaps one as strong as his father, and held high standing among the ranks. Although, if they were both honest with themselves, it was not because of pleasantries that they were meeting on this day. "Please, make yourself comfortable, my home is your home, as you know."

"Yes, I shall do so, as is befitting." Sesshomaru answered with an air of obedience around him. "Grandmother, I know it is not often enough that I seek guidance from you, however, I must request your assistance at this time." He paused then as the elder gazed at him. Her eyes were golden, something of a twinkle. Although he wasn't actually related by blood, this powerful demon before him often gave him love. She was warm, and the epitome of what a mother should be. He often wished he would find a mate at least half as worthy of his devotion and loyalty. He knew he may never find one. "I must admit, my question is quite the atrocity."

"You are never so, little pup." She teased lightly. "There is never anything you could do that would sway me to hate you. Now speak up, tell me what troubles you so." She barked with humor in her tone.

"It is about the human girl. The one I keep at my side." Sesshomaru answered almost too quickly. His worry nearly clear in his scent, although, not his voice. "She is not an heir. She could never lead demons, and now, because of my brother, the one known as Inuyasha, I find that I must find and take a mate. Failing that, I must at least find a child who could carry my legacy. I do not feel a need to father a pup of my own, so tell me, what offspring within reach can carry the honor of my family name. Tell me this, grandmother. It would aid me greatly."

"I know not why you hate the blood that runs through Inuyasha's veins so much. However, Sesshomaru, I do know this. Your father was a great demon, both powerful and very wise. His heart was as mighty as his demonic blood. You are not so different. Perhaps it was not only his strength you inherit, but also his beating heart, full of the need to protect a useless human. You detest Inuyasha so, but tell me this Sesshomaru, why do you hate him so greatly, when he is no different than you." She could see through him, and into his soul. "There is a woman you have feelings for, even if Rin has not the power to lead our noble race, it does not mean all is lost."

"What are you speaking?" His voice found air only barely. He didn't want to sound as if he was unhappy, but clearly, he had been hoping for a better answer.

"I am speaking no more than truth, Sesshomaru." She answered again with aged calm. "You have found a child. A girl you care for, she is your child. You could very well raise her, but, you seek not a mortal. Thus, you seek a child of demonic blood. This can not come from selfless acts, but rather, the act of love and devotion. The kind your father had when he chose sons, both you, and Inuyasha. Is it so bad, so sinful, if you do the same? Is it honestly of any consequence if the child is of half blood?"

"My brother is nothing but a hell cast upon this soil. One that I should have eradicated when he was little more than a spawn still growing inside of that mortal woman. But instead, I allowed his life, allowed him to grow, and as much as I would love him dead, I would never take his life. Instead, it shall be a mark of truth. What happens when our noble race, our honorable blood is mixed with a lowly human. Rin, she is a girl, a human, and though I care for her, she shall never be the successor of my father's lands. However, I would never allow such dirty blood as Inuyasha to rule over these lands. Nor will his child do the same."

"Careful of what you speak, little pup" The elder spoke. "You must remember, the blood you hate so much, is not only human. Every time you speak ill of Inuyasha, you also speak ill of your blood, and your father's legacy. His story, it is more than what you will ever know. He was mighty, but so too are you. Both of you. Never forget this, Sesshomaru."

* * *

><p>TBC~<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Real life got the better of me for a bit there. Please read and review.

I don't own Inuyasha.

"Speaking"  
><em>'Thinking'<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Domination into Damnation?<p>

His abode was something he rather liked. Although quaint and quite bare he found it to be a relaxing place. Still, it was not his home he found refuge. No, not on this night. Instead he stood among broken ruins of his fractured past. This was his home, at least, it was at one time. Now it stood as little more than shambles of a long forgotten tale. Once, a proud fortress filled with dog demons, now little more than a resting place for his kind. In his clawed hand, he took upon work, duties that should be left for the laborers he hired by day. With great care, he laid new foundation that would one day be his. One in his image. He would be sure that it carried the name of his blood, heritage, and honor. Sesshomaru may have indeed been a lord, but even so, he was not beneath greatness, and never below work.

With great pains, his people had built a refuge, a city so great, it towered over the western lands by namesake alone. It was when his father fell, killed purely by his own idiocy and worthless emotions, that the homeland also fell into anarchy. Soon after that, ruin and destruction followed. This place, it was a truth that Sesshomaru hoped would be rebuilt. The memories never forgotten, but instead, new hope reforged. By day, an employ of thousands worked with vigor to rebuild the homeland. By nightfall, Sesshomaru found himself repairing the monuments.

Statues for times long gone. His grandfather, uncles, aunts, cousins, and brothers in arms stood here as a tribute. They were heroes of their time. Any demon even half worthy of breath knew who these powerful demons were. With kindness, they offered goodwill for the peoples. With power they struck down foes. With dignity, they stood among the masses loved and widely respected. Sesshomaru sighed at that, slumping down and resting at his grandfather's feat. The carving of stone was almost complete and stood taller than Sesshomaru. This demon, he was one that had no need for any human.

"_Why was father so weak?"_ He asked himself. _"Grandfather, you were such a wonderful and kind ruler. Surely, you had no need to trifle with trivial matters. Unlike father, you stood at the throne with the readiness needed. You did what needed doing, of that I remember well."_ A side glance gave him a view of a large rectangle. Sesshomaru had not yet touched the large stone of marble. He knew one day, some day soon, it would be cut into the likeness of his father. He almost felt the need to have it removed. If he had no honor in tradition, if he was so depraved that he could not bring himself to care, then he likely would have had the monstrosity thrown over the nearest waterfall. The pale moonlight showered the court with an elegance that could hardly be matched.

"Thinking like a fool again?" A man's voice ran out in jovial laughter. "Often I find you doing that."  
>"Silence." Sesshomaru jumped up, his aggregation showing on his features.<br>"Silence? I know not the word." From the shadows came forth a figure.  
>"Mocking me." Sesshomaru sighed.<br>"Indeed." His voice was one Sesshomaru often suffered.  
>"How unwise." The demon lord spoke dryly. "Show yourself."<p>

He came forth as if his identity was a surprise. "It is I, Daichi, who feels amusement at your expense." Long and tall, he was slender, not a blockade. Intelligence came to him easily, but even if Daichi had been born a halfbreed, he wasn't a weakling in combat. He was a warrior, through and through. With midnight tresses silky and long, he was a demon of both grace and refined elegance. "Come now Sesshomaru, it has been a long time. Greet me with the honor I'd hope you would have, even despite our differences."

"You forget your place. I demand you show me some measure of respect." He stilled he warring emotions, offering his hand in greeting. He knew well enough Daichi would never gift him anything of the sort. "Why have you come here? It is clear that you do not belong among greatness." How soon Daichi forgot, how often he would return. Sesshomaru wished so greatly Daichi would leave for good. "Not of fine breeding, without proper blood, you are little more than a pest."

"Let it go already." Daichi answered aback. Removing his sword from his side, his leather satchels following, he knelt down giving respect for the monuments before him. "Surely your father loved humans, and also sired a son like me. Because of those facts, I should be welcome. You and I are not of blood, but we are brothers who saw the same battle, fought the same enemies. For that, should I not be your equal?" His face was soft and welcoming, his emotions always seen, not only felt. Although, not a beast in appearance, Sesshomaru knew the frighting power hidden deep within.

Sesshomaru's contempt was held inside of his golden gaze. It would be oh so tempting, just once, too fly freely of his restrained demeanor. This person was of half human, half demon heritage. Sesshomaru grit his teeth with a subtle, but very clear distaste. "You, Daichi, are never going to be cast away into death. Not by my hands at the very least. However, I give you no good word either. It must be earned. My name must not give you respect. You must forge a title of your own good deeds." Daichi was more or less, worthy of life. Never had he betrayed anyone, nor would he ever try. He was loyal for those he loved, and respectful of those he hated.

"A novel concept." Daichi stood, stepping away from the tall statues. "In truth, I'd rather not. No good deed I do will ever be good enough, you know this. Your father and mine, they were great dog demons, so powerful all feared of their name. It is only of mere consequence that my father was born a hanyou, I myself followed in his name. You know, our fathers wished a place for unity, it was the masses that drove us apart. More and more, we are loosing our full blooded heritage. You should know that my father wished unity for everyone. Not only those of soiled blood."

"And yet, even so, it was your father who denied Inuyasha a place among his people." Sesshomaru spat, his temper flaring around him like an icy bite in winter.  
>"Inuyasha had a place. It should have been at your side. He is indeed your brother." Daichi answered, pain in his emerald green eyes.<br>"Among our people, among my strong blood, he would have been slain. You know of that well." Sesshomaru's point was well made.  
>Daichi knew the laws. "Your father loved a human woman who birthed for him a son. One of greatness. You failed him. Both your father, and your younger brother."<p>

"You speak of such things as if it makes a difference." How in the world life became such a burden confused even Sesshomaru himself. "I have all the past I need, I now only wish the future. If you take Inuyasha in among your people, that is your choice. My homeland will not be welcoming such a disgrace into these walls. Do I make myself clear?" Daichi nodded, but he did not bow away. He would not leave as willingly as Sesshomaru should like. Not without parting words.

"Sesshomaru, as a child, you often played with my kind. As an adult, you despise them. Do not think for a moment that you may show kindness towards the humans without being a hypocrite. Rin belongs with the human village, so does the boy she is often with. As for the slayer, leave her. Do not speak ill of what your father has done, not when you so willingly do the same. Become a true leader Sesshomaru. If you do not, then I will see that you fall from power. It will be done so by my own blade. Inuyasha may not be a leader, however, last I looked, he never sought the throne. You should consider yourself honored. Your father, he chose you to rule his people. Do not forget this."

With that, the hanyou ran at great speed. He was nearly as fast as Sesshomaru could be. The day was beginning, and with that Sesshomaru also bowed before taking his leave. He had only a couple fleeting hours of travel before the sun found the sky. He had to be home before then. Before the small girl in his care awoke. He would not allow her to open her eyes alone.

_"Never..."_

It was in the middle of his running that he slowed, and then, he stopped completely. Sango had taken the girl. He shrugged off his worry. Who needed to fear for humans? They were a race so weak, they deserved whatever became of them. He walked onward with no haste in his step, realizing that Rin was his only concern. That would always be true, no matter what others told him.

It was early morning by the time he arrived at the village. The children played. Again, Sesshomaru grew interested in the humans around him, although he never allowed that reality to enter his features. From afar, he would wait. Calculating each and every move. He was fortunate that none were intrusted with his care. On this day, the women watched mindful of the goings on. Rin was among them as well, caring for the offspring of the slayer. A boy, one known as Kohaku, stayed by Rin's side.

He contemplated the union of that boy with his Rin. The youth was powerful, so much so, that his own kind would learn of his power. He too was a slayer of demons, much like his older sister. His size gave him moments of weakness, his skill had yet to be molded into a solid foundation, however, he was a true warrior. In time, he would likely surpass his sister in both strength and skill. With the way he played with the children, Sesshomaru knew he would likely become a family man. In a few short years, it would be expected of him to wed, and have his own family and lineage. His choice would be Rin. Sesshomaru took notice of his kind and gentle nature.

A visitor was also joining his side at that time. "You may come out of hiding, I do not intend on reprimanding you." He said greeting the new arrival.

"I'm not hiding." Kagome answered while setting down a wicker basket. "I'm drying out the freshly washed linens." As if to prove her point she began hanging the bed cloth on the lines. She also hung trinkets from her era. Clothing that Sesshomaru wasn't knowledgeable about. He disregarded it, he amused himself again with keeping a watchful eye on Rin. "What are you doing anyway?" She asked. Her fear of Sesshomaru had been tempered into a fondness. She couldn't say why, but she rather liked being around him.

"Nothing of your concern." Sesshomaru wasn't exactly keen on Kagome, having seen enough of her rebellious attitude. It made perfect sense that Inuyasha would pick his woman to be as foul as he. Still, as much as her emotional outbursts annoyed him, she also had kindness, gentleness, wisdom of medicine, and the powers of forgiveness. These were traits Inuyasha did not have, his life only teaching him baser emotions and illogical reasoning. Despite the flaws the woman had, he could agree that for a human, she was capable of handling his brother, and accepted the halfbreed as a person. His choice in a mate had been wise indeed.

"You wouldn't have happened to see Inuyasha anyplace, have you?" Her mind was on finding more pins for clothing, and casual conversation found itself easily from her mouth. "I told him I needed more river water about an hour ago. I haven't seen him return yet." The sounds of clicking became a bother as wooden and metal clips attached themselves into the line, holding her clothing in place. "Then again, you know how he gets." She shrugged, unaware her babbling was aggravating the powerful demon before her. "You'd think he'd have better things to do than chase rabbits around."

"I have not seen him." Sesshomaru answered. He could, however smell Inuyasha, and knew he was in the river hunting, the smell of fresh kill in the air. He would dare not speak that, knowing the chatter bug would then inquire more of him. Instead, he looked on, watching the too and fro of the children. The men carrying back firewood and other supplies. The fish swim about, the rustling of the branches in the wind. Idle time, it was indeed a grand time. Minuets morphed into hours, and he found himself without much that needed to be done. Instead, he napped, and wasted the day away while contemplating the importance if his future.

He had no need for pups as of the moment. However, someplace deep within his mind, he wished he could understand the nature of his being. His will, his core reason for each breath, was Rin's current happiness. He felt a pull to do for her. A dire need. one of protection, but also, a slight need of salvation. It was as he, himself could not become a proper ruler until all of his goals were met. The day went by quicker than he would have assumed and much to his dismay, he had never left his post. He noticed a small girl sitting beside him. The scent had been natural, as if she purely belonged there, and so for a while he had not looked to find the cause. He was alone with her and yet, he did not seem to mind. The girl merely sat by him, unmoving, not speaking. Her eyes were also focused on something, and he did know know what should be done. He couldn't leave her, but it was clear the human had no guard. "What is it?" He asked out of confusion. This little one was being quite the problem as of late.

"Wanted to be here." She chirped while looking up at him. He shook his head passively. He didn't understand the little human girl.  
>"Return home." He commanded in hopes she would listen.<br>"I like it here, by you." She looked up at him before returning her gaze away and cuddling his leg.  
>"Sei, I said, return home at once." She did not answer him, and inwardly, he held back the need to swat at her for disobeying.<p>

"Come." He commanded softly, picking her up into his arms. "Your mother shall answer for your oddities." The girl had grown a fondness for him. "You seek to annoy me, though I know not why." He felt as if he had become friendly with the humans. He was not proud of the admittance. It made him soft. Soft he was not. He was the aggressor, he was the power, the authority. He did not bend to the whims of a mere human, not this child at any rate. Happily she kicked her feet in the air, humming a playful tune. He was about to show is displeasure when another made it's presence known. "Must you use me as a perch?" He growled at the two tailed cat. A mew was all that he got for an answer. He sighed inwardly again, suppressing his mounting aggravation.

"Slayer!" He bellowed, his normally calm demeanor cracking under the loud purring in his ear.  
>"Yes?" She replied meekly from the river further down. She wished she could laugh at the sight, but likely, it was a bad idea.<p>

"I believe that these are yours." He plopped the child down into the the large pile of leaves nearby, watching as she made the pile pool around her. Then he plucked the cat off of him, dropping her into the leaves as well. "See that they do not wonder off again. I wish only the company of my thoughts tonight." He had no further interest in his task and was about to take his leave. There was no reason to linger, not with such important tasks at hand.

"Wait." Her voice was hurried. Sesshomaru didn't turn around, merely waiting for her, already knowing her plea. She was alone, and tired of being so. Her body smelled of light perfume, and someplace within the back of his mind, Sesshomaru cursed himself. He was about to continue forward, but a soft hand upon his almost shocked his very core. "Please, don't go." The moment was tense as both of them felt time and space stop.

"Unhand me, Slayer." He ordered coolly. His eyes glaring a gleam so murderous, Sango could feel her body tremble. Slowly, very deliberately, she let go of his clawed hand. "Do not forget your place, Human. I have stated, I wish to be alone. Now, back away slowly, take your offspring, and return to your hut. Leave me, you are dismissed." She didn't understand him, or his reasons, but she did as she was told, leading Sei and her now transformed demonic cat back home.

"Listen to me Sei," Sango began as she tucked her daughter into bed. "Just because Rin has become close with him, you should not. Sesshomaru is a fearsome demon. You should not provoke his ire, and stay well away from him. He may have chosen to take care of us, but this doesn't mean he will always be willing." Her child nodded in response. "Sleep well Sei." She answered, backing away from the bedding she placed out every night. Barefoot, she walked outside, looking at the stars just peaking out from the clouds. In her mind, this night was almost a mirror into the depth of her soul. _"Miroku..."_

"Still miss the lecher do ya?" Inuyasha spat, jumping onto the ground in front of the lamenting girl. Instantly, he regretted his words.  
>"Inuyasha..." She admonished softly. Sango had learned sometimes, his name was all it took.<br>"Sorry. Nothing personal." He said, scratching one of his ears as it twitched. "We all miss him."  
>"I was the one that failed him." Her words were weighted heavily by her tone, her emotions nearly on her sleeve.<br>"You did the best you could." Inuyasha shrugged, it wasn't his place to worry. He still had Kagome.

"You'd think I'd have gotten better at slaying demons over the years." She sighed, toying with some of the pebbles that lay flat on the dirt below her feet. "Good wasn't good enough, it never is." When had things gone so wrong? She was a slayer, one of the few who took down Naraku with an iron will. Her and Miroku. Together, along with Inuyasha and the others, Sango had faced so many hardships. She closed her eyes in soft suffering. "It never is." She repeated softly.

Her plea wasn't on deaf ears. Sesshomaru listened from his post. He could hear the entire thing, he could smell her tears. This human, why did this creature cry so much? He didn't understand. The woman, she was strong. Powerful for her blood. Humans were weak. Emotions were weaker. He had enough with this awful sound protruding from this girl's lips. With a fast stride, he neared her hut, lifting her with great ease, shocking both Sango, and Inuyasha with his calm outburst. With one hand, he held her by the throat. "Do not cry. You are above such behavior, Slayer. You are adequate. You are strong. It is because of this, that I, a lord of the lands I walk upon, claim you. No more tears shall fall from your face, for you are mine."

"Hold it!" Inuyasha bellowed. "Where do you get off telling her what to do. She ain't property, ya know!"  
>Sesshomaru ignored his little half-brother. "You are mine." He repeated looking only at Sango.<br>"Damn it Sesshomaru, are you listening." Inuyasha growled. "Sango, tell him!"  
>"I'm-" She paused, still afraid to move. Sesshomaru could kill her in an instant. She knew it. Something told her obedience was key.<p>

He could smell the fear within her. He didn't like the fact that it was projected at him, even if it was rightfully so. Did she not understand him? His power, his promises? He had given her freely many things, offered her his loyalty. Was that not enough? "You are mine." His persistence was nearly shocking, and yet, he dropped her onto the ground. "You will soon understand." Even as Inuyasha picked Sango off the ground gently, he didn't care. Without warning, and no sign of goodbye, he walked away from her.

"Sesshomaru!" He could hear Inuyasha calling him, but that matter wasn't something of the hanyou's concern. Instead he was left pondering. _"Why?"_ Why was he so merciful towards these weak beings? It wasn't pity. Of that he had become sure. _"Could it be regret? Remorse? Unrelenting anger of an unjust era?" _All of these facts and more poured forth. Sesshomaru wished clarity in every breath. He was a being that should be well prepared. Knowing the unknown, striking first within both the tides of battle, and the winds of life. If he couldn't please one woman, how would he become a proper mate? This too puzzled him greatly.

How could he father an offspring worthy of leading his people, owning his lands. He himself could be considered unworthy rabble. His main priority something placed before him merely because of his father's own failures. Falling in love, rutting with a mortal woman, and producing not only a son, but a baby who would never be welcomed despite his strong demonic bloodline. Sesshomaru sighed. Demons were hateful creatures. Humans were never meant to love a creature more powerful, more deserving than themselves. Demons would rule the world one day, of that, Sesshomaru would place on his own life. More anarchy, more bloodshed, it was clear what he should do.

Find and take a mate, father a child, preferably a son, and with his newly created pack, unify his world, his home and his people. It was no small and easy task. It would take years. He knew that without a doubt. Any human he cared for, would never see the rise of his lands, or the power of his people. Even Inuyasha would be lucky if he survived long enough. "_Father, why did you take a human woman into your heart? Why allow such meaningless emotions to overcome you? I have never understood your reasons, and now, you have forced me to suffer because of your senseless whims. If our people fall, the blame will rest upon me, the eldest son. I cannot allow that to happen."_

As the night went on, he felt as if he had done no wrong. No, he had done the best of his abilities. Of this, he was assured without any shadow of a doubt. With this he left again, back into the night. There were many thing that had to be done, and without a trace of when he came, he slipped into the darkness, both unnoticed, and uncaring.

TBC~

* * *

><p>I hope you liked this chapter. More will be posted later, but my life is starting to become a bit busy, so I don't know when the next update will be.<p> 


End file.
